The Queen's Rose
by shattered petal
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye first met Olivier Armstrong, she was chilled to the bone, but expressed a unique strength very few possessed. Intrigued by the new and young officer, Olivier refuses to allow their first meeting to pass so easily. -Olivier/Riza
1. Chapter 1

**author's note**: About time we had a Riza/Olivier fanfic around here. Please enjoy! This is set pre-manga, a couple of months after Riza and Roy returned from Ishval.

* * *

**Title**: The Queen's Rose  
**Genres**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T (may change to M)  
**Couple**: Olivier/Riza

* * *

The Queen's Rose  
**Chapter 1.**

* * *

After agreeing to remain under Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang's command several months ago, Riza Hawkeye's duty was firm and ambitious, failing to stray away from her gifted loyalty to the man. She certainly proved to be a very determined soldier for her people, and Mustang secretly admired her for this, eager for the young officer to be promoted whenever the chance approached. She deserved one.

However, though Hawkeye was experienced with artillery and the like, her earthy eyes had yet to witness other commanding officers in their prime and though Mustang felt reluctant to trade his subordinate, he decided it was necessary for this powerful woman to be the soldier she was well up to becoming.

It was obvious where Riza was recommended to travel. Roy made it clear she wouldn't have training there (yet), but just to catch a brief overview of what Fort Briggs was like, she could journey up into the mountains to collect a report for him. This usually would be done by post, but Hawkeye needed to be clear that the Fort wasn't a fun playground.

Slightly disgruntled her commanding officer didn't think of her as highly as she had hoped, Riza prepared herself for her travels, packing a small bag of extra military uniform, warm boots and other suitable assortments before hopping onto the first train into the North.

By the time she actually arrived at Briggs, Riza felt convinced Mustang was not lying about his description of the huge and rather intimidating Wall. Snow froze in her blonde strands, fingers and toes numb from walking for so long, cheeks red and sweating a little from the heavy exercise. It wasn't easy strolling through knee-deep snow uphill.

Rubbing her palms together, Hawkeye reminded herself she wasn't the type who'd cower. No, this was her chance to prove herself. Even though many strong men had fled from the site, Hawkeye wouldn't. She was twice the man of anyone in Central City.

Fortunately the soldiers of Briggs were expecting a visitor this afternoon, and had the decency to not shoot the Central mutt pointblank. Not that Hawkeye would fall to her knees without a fight, of course.

A huge man, a little more than six feet, stomped over and barely offered a glance before pushing the officer inside. Ah, so that was how it was. All hard and rough. Hawkeye pulled a crooked smile: two could play at this game. Just as she entered _another_ giant came forwards, a large glove gesturing the woman to follow him.

'Hawkeye, is it?' His voice didn't match his ginormous figure.

'Yes, officer. I'm here to see––'

'Yeah, we know, but the Brigadier General is busy right now. You are to wait.'

Riza nodded. 'Of course.' She was on time, though, if not a few minutes late. What could the General be doing? Hawkeye hadn't actually met the woman before (she was surprised to hear about the commander of Briggs' gender!), but by the sounds of it she seemed like a workaholic.

The halls of the Fort were no less warmer than outside, however Riza didn't shiver. Pulling off her gloves and lowering her hood, the Second-Lieutenant glanced left and right, passing male after male. In fact, there were no female officers in sight! Was that illegal?

Whether or not Brigadier General Armstrong preferred big beefy men patrolling her hallways over women such as Hawkeye wasn't Riza's business. She hadn't come here to evaluate the chilling atmosphere and those who occupied it.

'Sit there.'

Feeling like a dog (which was probably deliberate), Hawkeye obeyed, taking a seat beside the wall, a door up ahead which she guessed was Armstrong's office. While she waited, Riza observed two men in the corner, mingling quietly to one another. Their faces were rough and a little dirty, and there was an awful stench of gunpowder wafting the compacted area, along with a _droning_ sound which began to irritate Hawkeye's ears.

Folding her arms, Riza inhaled deeply. Ten minutes had ticked past and she began to feel impatient. Maybe she should get up and leave, or even barge through Armstrong's office and _demand_ she quit idling about. Who had a meeting for this long anyway? If the commanding officer was even _in_ a meeting. Actually, no soldier had informed her what was distracting the woman so much.

How rude.

Hawkeye was peeved now.

Finally the door opened, and Riza watched another huge man come out, though he seemed a little cheerier. There was a lack of hair on his head though, a braid trailing down his back. Wow, he was _big_. Riza guessed he was the biggest male in the Fort. His dark, beady eyes caught a glimpse of her before raising a non-existent eyebrow towards the two men in the corner.

At once one of them hurried over to Hawkeye, and Riza was surprised how _frightened_ he suddenly looked.

'Brigadier General Armstrong will see you now.'

She then realised the officer was also quite young, and possibly scared of the person inside the office. Swallowing, Hawkeye decided she wouldn't be frightened so easily. Big, tough men were nothing compared to her.

Standing to her feet, Riza approached the door, knocking before entering.

The woman she wished to see wasn't sitting behind her desk, like she assumed. Armstrong was standing, a sheet of paper in her hand, side faced to Hawkeye whilst she read. She didn't seem to notice Riza's presence at all.

Hawkeye cleared her throat, and this did the trick.

Sparkling blue eyes grasped her instantly, and Riza was locked by her gorgeous gaze, which, while still, was filled with a furious hurricane. Her skin was pale, but astonishingly smooth, perfect in colour, while her hair –– possibly the one feature Riza was stunned with the most –– trailed past her shoulders to above the woman's ample hips. A sea of yellow, curled slightly at the ends, and even a little crazy, but very enticing.

Full, smooth lips rose on one side to form a sneer.

'Do you have any patience?' Armstrong's voice, however, rang a loud bell. A shiver shot up Riza's spine, and by instinct she straightened her shoulders and saluted.

'Apologies, ma'am! Second-Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting––'

'I know who you are,' she snapped, and then began to scrunch up the piece of paper in her hands. Hawkeye blinked, more stunned than ever. _Who __**is**__ this lady_? 'You must be Mustang's little girl.' Olivier threw the ball of paper to the side before proceeding to her desk. Riza stole a good glance at her figure: very womanly, and very fit, capable of pinning a full-grown man down.

Riza didn't notice women much, but _this_ one certainly appealed to her greatly.

Those stunning blue eyes flashed at her again.

'You have a report for him,' Hawkeye said, refusing to quiver.

'Is he so lazy he can't waltz up here himself?'

Was this some sort of joke? 'He has a _job_, ma'am. A huge role in Central, and he requested I meet you for the experience.'

'Oh. Is your experience worthwhile?'

There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but Riza wouldn't let this get to her. 'Interesting, so far. Certainly a lack of manners and invitation here, though.'

'Apologies my men didn't fetch you a mug of hot chocolate.' Sarcasm again, yet Hawkeye noticed the slightest hint of amusement in Olivier's furious irises. 'You look peaky.'

'I walked here.'

'_All_ the way?' Olivier raised a fine eyebrow.

'Yes, madame.'

Then she snorted. 'That's nothing. You should try hiking the mountains around here. Only a couple of our soldiers have survived some of them.'

Wondering if Olivier was one of them, Hawkeye stepped inside further. 'I'd appreciate it if you could hand me the report.'

'Really?' Armstrong smirked, eyes glinting, somehow making the other blonde freeze in place.

_A woman should not be this beautiful_!

'You're very impatient, Lieutenant Hawkeye.'

'I'm just doing my job, ma'am.'

Olivier pulled open a drawer attached to the desk. 'I see... You're new.'

Riza frowned. 'I'm sorry?'

Removing a folder, Olivier repeated: 'You're new.'

Hawkeye looked away from those gorgeous sea blue eyes. It was hard to stop admiring them. 'I was a recruit several years ago––'

'You're still new.'

'How can you tell?'

Olivier slammed the folder down, echoing the cool office. 'You have no idea who I am, do you?'

'Of course. Brigadier General Armstrong, commander of Briggs. I hear you have a well-off family in Central.'

'Tsk. How disappointing. Your wonderful Colonel must bore you to death.'

'What does _that_ have to do with anything?'

'Temper too.'

'... Excuse me?'

With one look, Hawkeye remembered her place. She clicked her heels together, almost out of fear from Olivier's disturbing glare. The hurricane had grown powerful and quick, prepared to lash out. It was then that Hawkeye noticed the long blade attached to her belt.

A paranoid woman.

For a good half a minute, Olivier's eyes didn't slide off the young officer, and it was torture. Riza's entire being flushed with fear, excitement and adrenaline. She dared Armstrong to pounce when she met her furious glare. The room stilled around them. Riza's palms felt sweaty, but she stood her ground. _She would __**always **__stand her ground_.

Then Olivier returned to the folder, and Riza felt a little miffed. _Was that it_?

'When did you become commanding officer of Briggs, ma'am?'

Grasping the desired report, sliding it into an envelope before addressing it, Olivier passed it to the blonde.

'Since I was twenty-three. So two years ago.'

_Gosh_! That was younger than Mustang. Riza stuffed away the report carefully, amazed how inspiring this woman was. If Olivier weren't so hidden away, she would be the perfect role model for lost females out there.

Two years ago, though... 'So you're new as well.'

Olivier twitched a smile and neared her. Riza didn't avert her gaze, but the close proximity made her head spin. How could a woman make her feel this way? How could _anyone_ make her feel this way? 'The amount of years doesn't matter. What matters is that you know what you're doing. I knew what I was doing the first time I stepped in here. And let me tell you: I've done a decent job so far.'

Arrogant? Another trait shared with Riza's commanding officer. 'Yes. Your men seem proud. I have to depart. Colonel Mustang is expecting me.'

'I'm sure he can survive without you for a bit longer.'

Ignoring the message behind those words, Hawkeye shook her head. After a quick salute, she hurried to the door, suddenly aware Olivier was _following _her. Riza peered over her shoulder, another shiver shooting up her spine.

'I don't need you to escort me, ma'am––'

'I'm not escorting you. My men need to be alerted you're not an enemy. It'd be a shame to see parts of your body across the field outside.'

Riza stopped, and allowed Olivier to make the announcement. A soldier dashed forwards –– the same male who let Hawkeye inside her office –– and quickly hurried away to deliver the message. Meanwhile, two other Briggs soldiers watched the two females, mouths hanging open slightly. Hawkeye wasn't sure what the problem was.

Opening the door for her to step through and make her way out, a crooked smile remained over Olivier's lips whilst she examined the fellow officer. It was impossible to know what she was thinking.

Riza stepped out, before turning back to the woman.

'Thank you for the report.'

She realised Olivier was extremely attractive, and her eyes held a devilish seductiveness about them. It made Riza grit her teeth together.

'No problem. Be sure to visit again soon, Lieutenant . I'd hate Mustang to have you all to himself.'

The door closed on a bemused Hawkeye.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**: Hey, it's been a while! So sorry for not updating sooner. I lost inspiration, until very recently when a fitting revelation occurred to me. Thank you to **Ikarai**, **[ Guest ]**, **Alric Severin** and **SachikoxYumi** for your reviews. The support is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

The Queen's Rose  
**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Central City was packed that afternoon, and Rebecca Catalina started to worry she wouldn't find an available seat in a nearby café for her and Hawkeye. It had been so long since they updated on each other, and Catalina was convinced their latest chat was overdue and they should speak now before it was too late.

Of course Riza didn't consider the activity as important, but was happy to search with her friend for a free table. Suddenly Rebecca shot off to the left and nabbed a place before anyone else, only to realise she had parked herself in front of a bar, not a café.

'It'll do,' Rebecca muttered. 'If they serve coffee then I'm happy.'

Miraculously they _did_, and the two ladies were also given a little treat on the side. A mini chocolate egg, with Smarties stuffed in the middle. Rebecca held it up and frowned.

'What's the occasion?' The waiter had already gone, so shrugging the woman attempted to open the egg and share it with her companion. However it was reluctant to fall apart. 'Anyway, how's Mustang treating you?'

'Fine,' Hawkeye replied, undistracted by Rebecca slamming the chocolate egg onto the table and it _still_ refusing to break. 'And you?'

'Well I'll be much happier if a decent male decided to show himself. Honestly, every man in Amestris is a complete wimp. I'm starting to ask why I bother in the first place.'

Sighing Riza sipped at her coffee. It was relatively known for Catalina to be focussed on men more than work. All she wanted to do was retire, and hope her husband could pay for everything. If that day were to ever happen, Hawkeye would be impressed.

She didn't quite understand _why_ Rebecca desired such a life, but the two were different when it came to work. Riza was somewhat a workaholic.

'Urgh this damn thing–– Oh, by the way, I heard you went up into the North a couple of days back. That must have been a challenge for you.' Rebecca cocked a brow. 'Did you meet the infamous General then?'

A couple of _days_? It felt like a couple of _hours_! Ever since meeting Olivier Armstrong, Riza's head had continued to spin out of control. Fortunately her nerves had settled, but the amount of power Olivier had over her was discomforting.

Yet just thinking about the woman caused Riza to shiver.

'Yes. Everything went quite smoothly actually.'

'Really? Wow. Apparently she's a bit of a rough patch to walk through, if you know what I mean.'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'I didn't have any problems with her.' Not really, anyway. Sure, Riza did speak out of term once or twice, but apart from that the whole meeting was relatively successful.

'How funny,' Rebecca leaned forwards. 'Maybe she has a soft spot for you then. I don't actually _know_ General Armstrong, but she's only nice to people who she's impressed by. And by "nice" I mean she won't bite your head off.'

Riza could imagine. 'It was fine, Rebecca. North City was quite a lovely area. Have you been there?'

'A couple of times. So General Armstrong was all right with you then?'

'Can we talk about something else?'

'Sorry. Just hearing Armstrong being _nice_ to someone is unheard of.'

'Rebecca, you listen to gossip. Gossip usually involves negativity.'

'I'm not that bad.'

Sighing, Riza squinted her eyes. 'Personally, I think she's an admirable lady, and people should recognise her values not her faults.'

'Okay.' Catalina grinned a little, holding her hands up in defence. 'Sorry–– I was only kidding, Ri.'

'I know,' Hawkeye said instantly. Gosh, did she sound _that_ protective? Olivier was a grown woman, and she could take care of herself. What was Riza doing defending her?

Rebecca smiled. 'Don't worry. It's obvious you look up to her, and that's okay. A lot do.'

'No, Rebecca, it's not like that.'

'Oh?'

Clearly this was spiralling into something very awkward, and Rebecca was already getting the wrong end of the stick.

'How have your taxes been coming along? You were having difficulty last time we met.'

'Ah yes. Well I finally got it all sorted. Hey, it's all hunky-dory for you, Ri. You're moving around all the time because of that Mustang––' Rebecca slammed the chocolate egg onto the table, and yelped in surprise when it shattered everywhere. 'Riza! Grab the Smarties!' Urgently the brunette tried to catch the sweets, but some ended up on the floor. 'Damn it...'

* * *

By the time Hawkeye finished work it was nearing six in the evening, and as she was on her way out, she suddenly remembered there was a note she needed to deliver to Mustang. How could she forget? Fortunately Roy was still behind his desk, reluctantly finishing his work. Riza would have waited with him, but tonight the woman wasn't feeling her best.

It wasn't Hawkeye's choice to depart. Roy practically nagged her to go, otherwise he'd just swallow himself in guilt for keeping her with him.

When the door opened, Roy rose his head and sighed. 'Hawkeye, didn't I say––?'

'I was meant to give this to you, sir.' Hawkeye handed him the enveloped letter. 'Good night.'

'Thanks. Good night.'

After quickly saluting to her commanding officer, Riza swivelled on her heel and left the office. Proceeding down the hallway she heard a male's voice up ahead. Expecting it to be two soldiers working late, Riza was horrified to discover the man's companion was not male. He was a she. And she was someone Hawkeye didn't want to meet right now.

Especially in this ill state.

Hold on–– so _what_ if Olivier would see her? In Central.

_Why's she in Central?_

Their discussion didn't last long, because Armstrong was soon allowed to depart, a folder tucked neatly under her arm. Only out of respect for a superior officer did Riza stop and salute.

Despite her chilling demeanour, Olivier looked at her calmly, those fantastic eyes keeping Hawkeye in place. 'At ease, Second-Lieutenant. You heading home now?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Riza was close to asking if Armstrong were heading the same way, but decided against that. She knew her place.

She wished she didn't look up to meet Olivier's gaze again. The General was watching her intently, the faintest of smiles at her lips. 'Say, as you're here, do you mind helping me with something?' Suddenly the woman's voice was like silk.

'Of course.' Something told Riza this woman didn't need help at all. There was another motive.

'I need a place to keep this folder safe. Unfortunately I have to spend two days in Central, and I'd rather not take this home to the Manor with me.'

'My locker. Uh–– General, you can have my locker. I don't use it.'

'Thank you, Hawkeye.'

Nodding, Riza turned and escorted the blonde to the desired room. Even if Hawkeye didn't know her well she was convinced Olivier wouldn't leave any business papers in a _locker_. The papers in the folder were obviously boring and full of unimportant facts, but Olivier was a smart woman.

Or was she just taking the piss about the responsibility given to her? Arrogance was bliss.

Reaching Riza's locker, Olivier deposited the folder.

'Do you mind if I ask why you're here?'

'Just business,' Olivier exhaled, closing the locker and meeting her gaze. 'You look well, Hawkeye.'

What did that mean? 'I don't feel well, ma'am.'

'How terrible. I hope Mustang hasn't been working you too hard.' A glint of amusement was in her eyes.

To be honest, Riza felt a little insulted. Did Olivier find her incapable of working a few extra hours?  
However the woman said nothing.

'I wonder if he'll mind me borrowing you tomorrow.'

It was starting to sound as if Olivier perceived Hawkeye as a useful _tool_. This wasn't the image Riza was hoping for. 'I have plenty of work to pay my attention to, ma'am.'

'I'm sure it can wait.'

'I...' Hawkeye chuckled a little, somewhat flustered. Never had she been fought over. 'You'll have to take this up with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang.'

Olivier shrugged. 'That won't be a problem.'

'What is it you need me for?'

'It's more for your benefit. Sitting behind a desk filling in paperwork is hardly a worthy experience for a promising soldier like you.'

Riza knew she should defend her case here, acknowledge that Mustang always wanted what was best for her, but hearing this from a woman she was beginning to greatly admire made her cheeks flush a little.

Flattering? Maybe. Actually, yes, Hawkeye was flattered.

It was then she realised what the issue was. Why she felt such an amazing power when close to General Armstrong. This secure, wonderful feeling where she believed she could do anything she wanted.

Yet, a woman of her duty, Riza didn't provide a direct answer.

'I appreciate the thought, ma'am.'

There was a pause while Olivier freely sent her eyes over the other woman, then calmly turned away. 'Good day, Hawkeye.' And before Hawkeye could respond, the lady was gone.

To Riza's dismay, her absence created a huge hole inside her. As if... she wanted her to stay some more. Olivier left too soon. Hawkeye wasn't someone who needed somebody. She didn't _need_ anything. She was an incredibly independent woman ever since she was a small child, but there was something about Olivier which _stuck_.

_I like her_.

Hawkeye wasn't surprised. Of course she did. Many liked Olivier, solely due to the fact she was a twenty-five-year-old in charge of an army of men and a Fortress. How many females were able to climb the ladder, while also being laughed at by narrow-minded males?

But this "liking"–– was it the same as to what Riza felt?

Swallowing, Hawkeye left the locker room and escaped headquarters swiftly, her entire body shivering.

* * *

**author's note**: This was quite hard to write, actually. I know what I want to happen, but it's incredibly hard to put it on paper. Usually I base Hawkeye's feelings around my own and this helps a lot. Personally, I feel Riza would feel how I do whenever a woman catches our eye, but it's very hard to write. Which shocked me. Thanks for reading.


	3. Author's Note: New Story

**Author's Note (again)**.

So I have written another Olivier/Riza fanfic, and this one I feel much more confident and excited about. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, very sorry about me not continuing this story. Hopefully "Frozen Wings" shall make up for it. You'll find the story on my list of fanfics.

Thanks.


End file.
